Skeletons
by Bymeha
Summary: [Post-S2] Les autres paladins ne savaient pas ce que c'était de porter les derniers espoirs de Shiro, de vivre dans son ombre et de devoir assumer ses responsabilités alors qu'il avait plus que jamais désespérément besoin de sa présence. Alors Keith avance, l'échine courbée par le poids du monde ; mais pas seul. Lance était là. Lance ne partira pas. Lance ne l'abandonnera pas.
1. Lemniscate

Très cher fandom français,

Mon amour pour Keith étant infini (sisi je vous jure c'est vrai), un beau matin en écoutant l'EP **Skeletons de Crywolf** , j'ai décidé de revenir avec un recueil qui lui sera entièrement dédié.

 **PETITES PRECISIONS CONCERNANT LA FIC :**

\- Chaque OS reprendra une chanson dont je m'inspirerai. Je citerai quelques paroles, mais il ne s'agit pas d'une song fic pour autant. Cela dit puisque je m'en suis imprégnée en écrivant, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter les morceaux en lisant. D'ailleurs à vrai dire il s'agit presque plus d'une fanfic à chapitres que d'un recueil puisque les OS vont se suivre, chacun abordant un thème inspiré des paroles des chansons dont j'ai volontairement modifié l'ordre pour instaurer une certaine continuité.

\- Les événements imaginés ici se déroulent après la saison 2 et ne prennent pas en compte la saison 3 (qui n'est pas encore arrivée à ce jour) donc **SPOIL FINAL DE LA SAISON 2**.

\- Ca en a peut-être pas l'air dans le premier OS/chapitre, mais il y aura du **KLANCE**. Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, j'essaie de trouver comment écrire du Sheith mais très franchement j'ai du mal à les imaginer en couple dans l'univers et même si je ne peux pas nier l'importance que Shiro a pour Keith (toute la fic parlera de ça de toute façon), j'aime trop leur bromance pour en faire quelque chose de romantique. Cela dit si vous êtes fans du couple et que vous avez des headcanons intéressants à partager je suis ouverte à toute suggestion !

Voici le premier OS/chapitre (j'arrive définitivement pas à me décider). Il est ici exclusivement centré sur Keith, la suite comportera bien plus d'interactions avec les autres personnages. Comme dit précédemment je vous conseille d'écouter **Lemniscate** si vous voulez vous imprégner de l'ambiance.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks. Les paroles et le titre sont tirés de l'album Skeletons de Crywolf.**

* * *

X

* * *

 **« Lemniscate (The Place Between Sleeping And Awake) »**

 _« Are you found here in the silence?_

 _(I'm standing here)_

 _Am I sleeping or awake?_

 _(I call your name)_

 _Like a song beneath the violence_

 _(You cut right through)_

 _You are asking me to stay »_

* * *

X

* * *

Dans ses rêves, il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre.

Un souvenir, un fantôme. Il arrivait qu'il ait un visage ; la plupart du temps, il s'agissait d'un miroir dans lequel il contemplait ses propres cicatrices, les blessures dont il n'avait pas forcément conscience. Alors il ramassait les fragments de son être, recollait inlassablement les morceaux de son cœur, les soudait entre eux pour qu'il soit encore plus solide, plus inaccessible.

Et puis les visages avaient fini par devenir ceux de personnes qu'il aimait – qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer. Des visages inquiets, d'autres souriants. Les sourires dans ses rêves étaient plus étincelants que les siens, plus brûlants qu'un millier d'étoiles ; parfois, ils brillaient même si forts qu'il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux, et tout ne devenait que ténèbres, froides, profondes, insidieuses.

Soudainement, la chaleur se faisait presque palpable, réelle, douloureuse. Alors Keith étouffait, se noyait dans un océan sans fond et sous un ciel infini ; il brûlait vif et en silence, flottait entre l'éveil et le rêve, s'empêtrait dans une léthargie sans fin. Il se consumait dans un vide infini, se débattait et s'accrochait désespérément à la vie.

« Keith. »

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, unique et lumineuse ne parvienne à percer ses ténèbres pour l'atteindre, l'entourer, le bercer. Le toucher. Ne plus le lâcher. Le transpercer. Le poignarder.

En plein cœur.

* * *

X

* * *

Keith avait été abandonné toute sa vie.

Par sa mère, d'abord, dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Son père, ensuite, à un âge où l'on ne disait pas tout à des enfants pourtant assez âgés pour comprendre certaines choses en lisant entre les lignes. Ceux qui s'étaient occupé de lui lui avaient dit que son père était un explorateur, un aventurier, qu'il était à la recherche de quelque chose, d'un ailleurs ; tout ce que Keith avait retenu de tout ça, c'est que son père était un jour parti et qu'il l'avait laissé derrière lui pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Et depuis, c'est tout ce qu'il avait connu. D'autres personnes, uniques et pourtant semblables à ses yeux, qui avaient fait une brève apparition dans sa vie avant de disparaître aussi simplement et soudainement qu'elles y étaient entrées. À force, il s'était dit qu'il finirait par s'y habituer ; il avait bien vécu jusque là, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça devait devenir plus difficile ? Au début, il gardait l'espoir que son père reviendrait le chercher. Il rêvait parfois de sa mère, lui inventait un visage, une voix, une chaleur et une odeur, une personnalité qu'elle serait la seule à avoir – parce que c'était _sa_ mère, la sienne à lui, et pas une autre personne de passage, un autre parent de substitution qui finira fatalement par l'abandonner à son tour, parce que c'est ce que tout le monde finissait par faire un jour ou l'autre. Il finit par arrêter de le faire, avait grandi, s'était cru indestructible.

Et puis il y avait eu Shiro.

La façon dont Shiro était entré dans la vie de Keith fut différente. Sa vie lui semblait plus compliquée à l'époque, plus sombre, sans doute à cause d'une passe particulièrement pénible où s'était dressé contre le monde entier – il ne savait pas, ne savait plus, parce qu'il avait fini par ne plus faire la différence entre un jour et un autre, une personne ou une autre, une règle ou une autre. Il vivait au jour le jour, avait appris à se défendre, à se protéger des autres. Keith avait fait de son cœur une forteresse, et toutes ces années où il n'avait été qu'un vagabond dans un monde qui le rejetait sans cesse avaient fait de lui un loup solitaire, le réceptacle d'une colère silencieuse, d'une rage qui n'avait besoin que d'une étincelle pour exploser.

Shiro avait été cette étincelle, sous toutes les formes possibles ; mais pas l'étincelle à laquelle Keith s'attendait. Shiro avait été une explosion à sa manière, pourtant ; il avait fait trembler les murs dont il s'était entouré, franchi la barrière qu'il avait construite après tant d'années. Il s'était frayé un chemin jusque là où personne n'avait réussi à l'atteindre auparavant, sans brusquerie, avec la douceur et la force silencieuse qui lui étaient propres. Il l'avait apprivoisé, peut-être, lui avait ouvert les yeux, sûrement. Il l'avait guidé, lentement, avec méthode, sans jamais abandonner.

Et Keith avait commencé à voir le monde sous un nouveau jour. Parce qu'il n'était plus seul.

La vie lui avait semblé moins sombre, pendant un temps. Il s'était mis à penser à ses parents avec moins d'amertume, moins de colère ; juste une avec une étrange tristesse, presque douce, sereine. Shiro lui avait appris à accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient, à les observer, les comprendre pour réagir en fonction ; et il faut dire que Keith était particulièrement réceptif lorsqu'il s'agissait de ressentis. Peut-être avait-il enfermé son cœur trop longtemps, peut-être avait-il oublié ce que ça faisait d'interagir avec le monde ; toujours est-il qu'il ressentait au centuple ce que n'importe qui vivrait comme quelque chose de banal. Il vivait avec un brasier furieux en lui, qu'il devait constamment brider pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions ; et avec Shiro, il avait fini par croire qu'il pourrait y arriver. Il avait fini par croire qu'il pourrait être autre chose que Keith, ce garçon solitaire à qui le monde entier avait tourné le dos, ce garçon qui avait été abandonné dès sa naissance, qui n'avait rien connu d'autre que la solitude.

Mais il y avait des choses sur lesquelles personne n'exerçait aucun contrôle. Il y avait des choses plus fortes que la volonté, plus fortes que la colère de Keith, plus fortes que la confiance de Shiro.

Pendant un bref instant de sa vie, Keith avait effectivement été autre chose. Shiro lui avait montré un chemin qu'il n'aurait jamais emprunté sans lui, lui avait donné la volonté d'avancer, les ailes qui lui manquaient pour enfin s'arracher à sa perpétuelle solitude. Keith était devenu un élève de la Garnison de la galaxie, avant de très vite se tailler la réputation que lui vaudra d'être le meilleur pilote de sa génération. Il était instinctif, impulsif ; et pendant un temps, il lui avait semblé qu'il avait trouvé sa place dans ce monde où il n'avait fait que s'égarer en pensant avancer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde à nouveau.

Jusqu'à ce que l'univers lui arrache encore la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

Jusqu'à ce que Shiro ne l'abandonne à son tour, lui aussi.

* * *

X

* * *

Il n'y avait jamais cru.

Les informations avaient beau défiler sous ses yeux, les mots avaient beau se répéter dans son esprit, Keith n'y croyait pas. Shiro ne pouvait pas s'être écrasé sur Kerberos. Pas après tant de préparation, pas alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'une telle chose arrive. Ça aurait put arriver à quelqu'un d'autre, à une équipe d'explorateurs banals, sans intérêt – mais pas à _lui_.

Pas à Shiro.

Incrédule, il avait regardé les images défiler plusieurs fois, lu et relu les noms des disparus. Son cœur battait douloureusement et au ralenti à chaque fois qu'il voyait son nom à lui ; _Takashi Shirogane._ Takashi. Shiro. _Shiro._

 _Shiro._

Shiro, qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois il y avait quelques mois de ça. Shiro, qui l'avait quitté avec un sourire confiant, comme pour lui transmettre son courage et sa tranquillité jusqu'à son retour. Shiro, à qui il avait promis qu'il fera des efforts. Shiro, qu'il s'était promis de suivre, parce que si Keith n'avait pas de père dont il pouvait suivre les traces, d'aîné à prendre comme modèle, il lui restait au moins ça.

Shiro.

Shiro qui avait disparu, qui se trouvait forcément quelque part, là où il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher.

Shiro, que tout le monde voulait faire passer pour mort pour des raisons qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Shiro, qui avait promis qu'il sera toujours là pour lui.

Les jours qui suivirent l'annonce de l'incident de Kerberos étaient très flous dans la mémoire de Keith, ses souvenirs entourés d'une brume de doute et de colère. Il avait demandé des réponses, et en retour, on lui avait demandé de garder le silence. Sa colère n'en avait été que plus belle, plus violente ; on lui avait laissé le choix entre suivre le modèle que tous voyaient en Shiro et se taire et celui de continuer à poursuivre des chimères qui ne le conduiront à rien.

Keith avait choisi.

Il était redevenu le garçon abandonné qu'il avait toujours été. Il était redevenu le garçon rebelle et solitaire, celui à qui les règles qu'on leur imposait à tous ne convenait pas ; celui qui refusait de se soumettre et de rester silencieux, celui qui avait préféré vivre un an tout seul plutôt qu'entouré de personnes sans intérêt, sans couleurs, sans saveur, parées de mensonges et de subterfuges avec lesquels on avait essayé de l'étouffer. Il avait craché son venin, laissé le brasier se répandre ; et pendant cette année de solitude et de recherche constante, c'est tout ce qui le définissait.

Une insatiable soif de connaissance et de liberté, qui alimentaient un brasier sur lequel il n'avait plus aucune emprise.

Keith avait pris le temps d'affûter son esprit, s'était mentalement et physiquement endurci. Les jours défilaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ; et puis une nuit, une lueur avait percé l'horizon sombre. Une étincelle, encore.

Shiro était revenu. Et une fois encore, sa vie en avait été totalement bouleversée.

* * *

X

* * *

Ce que Keith préférait le plus après un combat, c'était l'état dans lequel il se trouvait après avoir tout donné.

Il lui arrivait de rester allongé par terre de longues minutes, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que reprendre son souffle. Et c'était pénible, et c'était douloureux, ses poumons et ses muscles étaient en feu et il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre ; mais il était là. Il ressentait chaque fibre de son être, chaque respiration, la chaleur palpable qui se dégageait de son corps, chaque battement de son cœur.

Et là, allongé dans le silence, son esprit coincé entre un océan d'étoiles et le sol froid et dur sur lequel il reposait, Keith existait. Peu importe la douleur, le silence et la solitude avec laquelle il se protégeait. Peu importe qu'il ne soit qu'un amas de tissus brûlants, le produit d'atomes s'entrechoquant constamment. Sa colère ne l'avait jamais quitté, elle ; et bien qu'elle soit désormais silencieuse et muselée, il la sentait dans chaque fibre de son être, profondément ancrée jusque dans ses os, ses serres plantées dans son cœur. Elle était toujours là, et parfois, il se disait que si il était là, c'était probablement grâce à elle.

Keith existait ; les yeux fermés, le cœur ouvert.

Il existait.

* * *

X

* * *

« Keith ? Allura veut nous voir. Tu viens ? »

Keith ouvrit les yeux et laissa l'air qui emplissait ses poumons s'en échapper totalement. Ses muscles étaient encore douloureux après l'entraînement qu'il venait de leur infliger, son corps brûlait toujours, mais la voix dans sa tête n'était plus la même. Moins forte, moins douloureuse, moins en colère ; mais plus triste, peut-être.

Les dernières bribes du rêve dans lequel il était plongé s'évaporèrent doucement et son regard chercha l'ancre à laquelle s'accrocher pour garder pied avec la réalité. Les yeux sombres de Keith effleurèrent le casque du Paladin noir avant de s'en détourner pour croiser le regard de Lance. L'autre ne le lâchait pas des yeux, attentif ; et tous deux savaient déjà que la question silencieuse dans son regard ne trouvera pas de réponse de sa part.

Il avait encore fait le même rêve.

Keith pouvait presque sentir la main de Shiro sur son épaule en puisant le courage nécessaire pour se relever. Chaque mouvement était lourd, chargé de douleur. La flamme qui brûlait en lui était toujours là, présente, inexpugnable, mais moins forte, plus diffuse.

Il leva les yeux vers Lance et aperçut une pâle copie de ce qu'avait pu être Shiro dans son regard. Il lui fallut un moment pour rassembler ses esprits dans un flot de pensées qui ne s'arrêtait jamais et être certain qu'il était bel et bien réveillé.

« J'arrive. », finit-il enfin par répondre, d'une voix morne qui laisse entrevoir les cendres de ce qui brûlait autrefois en lui.

Lance garda le silence et s'effaça pour le suivre à travers les couloirs. Keith marchait devant, l'échine courbée par le poids qu'il portait désormais sur ses épaules. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler ; la situation n'avait pas vraiment changé, et ils savaient tous les deux que leur vie avait pris un tournant imprévisible et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'avancer en faisant leur possible pour ne pas tomber.

Keith existait.

Mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui avait arrêté de vivre dès lors qu'on lui avait enlevé la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Note de fin :**

Oui, je sais, c'est Angst, mais qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit (a)

Merci pour votre lecture ! Je posterai la suite sans aucun doute dans la semaine, ce sera plus long et avec le Klance qui se met doucement en place. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les reviews sauvent des vies :)

 _Bymeha_


	2. Fuse

Deuxième OS/Chapitre plus long que le premier, je garantis pas que vous en sortirez indemnes mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je le suis pas non plus après l'avoir écrit haha

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks. Les paroles et le titre sont tirés de l'album Skeletons de Crywolf.**

* * *

 **Fuse (Liminal)**

 _« Hear you in my head_

 _Taste you in these old bones_

 _I want to feel whole_

 _I want to feel whole »_

* * *

X

* * *

Il faisait pratiquement toujours le même rêve.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le néant de l'espace au dessus de lui et l'infini d'un océan azur et sans fond juste en dessous. Keith flottait sans savoir s'il se trouvait dans l'eau ou en dehors, si la gravité l'attirait davantage vers le vide ou les abysses. Il était pris entre deux mondes, entre l'éveil et le rêve, confronté à deux réalités qui n'avaient pas plus de sens l'une que l'autre à ses yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de rêver et pas sûr d'être éveillé non plus ; même en dormant, ses sens étaient à l'affût du moindre danger, tout son être vibrant dans l'attente qu'on le sollicite à nouveau, qu'on ait besoin de lui – parce qu'on avait besoin de lui.

Et souvent, il lui arrivait de rêver de Shiro.

À vrai dire, Shiro était tout ce à quoi il pensait lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Le sommeil ne venait pas toujours, et Keith était incapable de dire ce qu'il préférait : penser à Shiro en étant éveillé ou rêver de lui et se réveiller en réalisant une fois encore que le cauchemar constant dans lequel il vivait était réel ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser – parfois, il lui arrivait de souhaiter de ne plus penser du tout. Il avait songé à en parler aux autres, avait hésité, puis finalement renoncé. Il n'avait jamais su s'y prendre avec les mots et de toute façon, ça ne changera rien à la situation.

Parce que de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, c'était la même chose : Shiro n'était plus là.

* * *

X

* * *

La routine avait pris une teinte amère.

Keith n'avait pas réalisé combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur dernier combat contre Zarkon. Il était vaguement conscient d'être au bord de l'épuisement et se concentrait en permanence pour prendre les meilleures décisions possible. Jusque là, ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis ; aucun paladin n'avait été sérieusement blessé, ils avaient secouru d'autres personnes et s'attelaient à chercher n'importe quelle information pouvant les aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. À comprendre pourquoi Shiro avait soudainement disparu sans laisser de trace, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais s'autoriser à penser à autre chose, parce qu'aucun des Paladins ne pouvait admettre qu'ils cherchaient en vain. Shiro était forcément là, quelque part, à attendre qu'ils le retrouvent – parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir le faire. Alors ils continuaient de lutter, ne s'arrêtaient jamais de chercher.

Jusqu'à cette fois-là.

Ils avaient été pris par surprise par un détachement indépendant de la flotte Galra. Personne n'avait rien vu venir, et même si Keith avait été prompt à réagir, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas été assez rapide ; ce n'est qu'après un combat plus pénible que prévu que la voix inquiète de Lance avait résonné dans leurs casques, son angoisse se muant peu à peu en panique tandis qu'il comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Cette fois-là, c'est Hunk qui avait été blessé. Rien de grave, heureusement, et la technologie altéenne aurait vite fait de le remettre sur pied ; mais pour eux qui venaient de subir une perte aussi lourde et soudaine, la crainte d'être à nouveau amputé d'un autre membre de leur groupe était telle qu'elle les paralysait littéralement, se faisant si forte dans leurs esprits qu'ils ne pouvaient penser à rien d'autre. Pour Keith, il s'agissait d'une énième occasion de se remettre en question ; et si ça avait été Shiro à la tête du Lion noir, est-ce que Hunk aurait été blessé ? Est-ce qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision possible ? Est-ce qu'il avait pris tous les éléments en compte avant d'agir, ou s'était-il encore une fois montré trop égoïste, trop impulsif ?

Est-ce que la place du Paladin noir était réellement la sienne ?

Il n'était pas resté plus de quelques minutes aux côtés de Hunk avant de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement, le besoin de refréner le flot de pensées qui menaçait de déborder et de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens se faisant plus important que tout le reste. Keith esquiva sans peine le regard perdu d'Allura, qui cherchait probablement un réconfort là où elle ne devrait pas – parce que Keith n'était pas Shiro, il ne sera jamais Shiro, et quoi que Shiro avait pu être pour elle, il n'était pas prêt à l'être. Il baissa les yeux face au silence gêné des autres, qui ne savaient pas quoi faire face à la distance qu'il avait instinctivement instauré entre eux.

Il n'était pas comme Shiro. Shiro aurait probablement sut quoi faire, quoi dire, comment les rassurer ; pas Keith. Keith n'était pas doué avec les mots et encore moins avec les gens, quand bien même ils vivaient tous dans le même vaisseau depuis plusieurs mois déjà, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Tous réalisaient à quel point ils se sentaient démunis et perdus, sans la tête de Voltron pour les rassembler et les guider. Voltron n'était pas le seul à s'être fait brutalement amputer ; les paladins l'avaient été aussi.

Il croisa le regard de Lance avant de quitter la pièce et faillit s'arrêter ; pas parce que Lance avait besoin de lui, pas parce qu'il était désespéré à l'idée que son meilleur ami ne soit sérieusement blessé, pas parce qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé. A cet instant, le regard de Lance signifiait toutes ces choses et rien de tout ça à la fois.

En un regard brûlant, Lance l'avait supplié de trouver sa place et d'agir en tant que tel. Et parce qu'il ne sut quoi y répondre, Keith s'en alla sans plus tarder.

L'univers tout entier attendait d'eux qu'ils prennent leur envol ; pourtant, c'est comme si on venait brusquement de leur couper les ailes.

* * *

X

* * *

 _« I'll go set fire to all we started,_

 _Fall down to my knees as it rises,_

 _Right next to the place where I fell in love with you_

 _For the first time_

 _For the first time »_

* * *

X

* * *

Keith ne fut qu'à demi surpris de trouver Lance assis devant la porte de sa chambre, une fois qu'il fut revenu de la salle d'entraînement. Il n'était pas habillé pour dormir malgré la douche qu'il avait probablement prise – Keith ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait pour trouver de quoi se laver _et_ sentir bon dans l'espace – et pourtant, les cernes qui soulignaient son regard montraient qu'il avait bien besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Le Paladin bleu leva les yeux dans sa direction et Keith sentit ses pensées s'évanouir lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Il y vit le reflet d'un jeune homme épuisé et désabusé, une âme perdue à qui on avait tout arraché. Il constata sa propre fatigue, l'absence de lumière dans son regard, et l'espace d'une seconde, il souhaita être capable de revenir en arrière pour retrouver le Keith impulsif mais passionné qu'il avait découvert dans les prunelles azur de Lance. La voix morne et éteinte du jeune homme se fit entendre tandis qu'il passait une main sur son visage.

« T'en as mis, du temps. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Keith ne sut ce qu'il devait répondre. Est-ce qu'il se sentait mieux ? Non, et à vrai dire chaque parcelle de son corps semblait être à l'agonie après ce qu'il venait de s'infliger ; mais il mentirait s'il disait que ce n'était pas justement le but recherché.

Keith brûlait vif ; mais il n'y avait qu'à travers cette douleur qu'il retrouvait qui il était vraiment.

« Tu devrais dormir, Lance, répondit-il en s'approchant davantage, ralentissant sensiblement en constatant que l'autre ne semblait pas décidé à se lever pour le laisser regagner sa chambre.

— Tu peux parler. Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ces derniers jours, Keith ? Tu fais peur à voir. Et je parle même pas de ta coupe de cheveux. »

Il soupira mais ne répondit rien ; il était trop épuisé pour se disputer avec Lance, trop épuisé pour répondre quoi que ce soit qui alimenterait cette conversation dont il ne parvenait pas à deviner l'issue. C'était souvent le cas avec le Paladin bleu, d'ailleurs, et il se demanda si Shiro avait été dans le même cas. Lance parlait beaucoup, et si sa répartie laissait parfois à désirer, il n'empêche qu'il était le seul membre de l'équipe à savoir le faire sortir de ses gonds de la sorte.

Mais pas ce soir.

Keith s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de Lance, qui se trouvait toujours entre lui et la porte de sa chambre. Le paladin bleu ne se leva pas pour autant et se contenta de le fixer en silence – et pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer, ce silence persistant était dérangeant, étrange, chargé d'une tension qu'il percevait sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Imperturbable, Lance continuait à le transpercer du regard.

« Hunk va bien ?

— Allura dit qu'il s'en remettra, répondit le jeune homme du tac au tac, sans cesser de le fixer pour autant.

— Je vois. Tant mieux. »

Une seconde, deux, puis trois. Keith était épuisé et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Lance attendait de lui.

« Il faut vraiment que je te demande de me laisser passer ?

— Je voulais te parler d'un truc.

— Et je suppose que ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

Le paladin bleu eut un petit rire qui glaça l'autre sur place ; ça n'avait rien à voir avec le genre de rires que Lance avait l'habitude d'avoir. Celui-là sonnait affreusement faux, amer, chargé de quelque chose que Keith connaissait parfaitement sans parvenir à le reconnaître.

« Ça pourrait. Mais on sait parfaitement tous les deux que si je te coinces pas ce soir, l'univers lui-même te trouvera une excuse pour m'éviter. Alors j'ai préféré t'attendre. »

Keith sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, avant de battre plus vite, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation de conflit. Ça n'allait pas à Lance, d'être acerbe de cette façon. Il se souvenait de leurs chamailleries, de la façon dont ils finissaient l'un ou l'autre par s'arrêter avant que ça ne devienne vraiment sérieux ; cette fois, il comprit que c'était à lui de calmer le jeu.

Keith n'avait pas besoin d'un ennemi, ce soir. Juste de Lance.

Il soupira longuement et lui tendit une main. Lance la fixa longuement, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

« D'accord, capitula l'ancien paladin rouge. Lève-toi. »

Ses muscles se tendirent douloureusement tandis qu'il aidait Lance à se lever ; et comme à chaque fois qu'ils partageaient un semblant de proximité, ses doigts gardèrent le souvenir d'une brûlure qui n'avait rien de désagréable là où se trouvaient ceux de Lance quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait fini par ne plus y faire attention, conscient que les enjeux étaient trop importants pour qu'il prenne le temps de s'interroger quant à quelque chose que lui-même ne comprenait pas. C'était pire depuis la disparition de Shiro.

Keith avait l'impression d'être ballotté sans cesse d'un monde à l'autre, avec le silence pour seule réponse aux questions qui se bousculaient dans son cœur.

Lance le suivit sans un mot et détailla la chambre en silence. Elle était bien plus impersonnelle que la sienne, qu'il s'était empressé de décorer avec des babioles ramassées ici et là au cours de leur voyage. Par habitude, Keith laissa son regard longuement posé sur le casque du Paladin noir, qui se trouvait juste à côté de son bayard. Lance avait remarqué qu'il ne s'en servait presque jamais, préférant garder l'arme héritée de la Lame de Marmora ; et soudainement, il comprit pourquoi.

Pourquoi Keith ne voulait pas se servir de ce bayard.

De ces chose qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Ces choses qui appartenaient à Shiro, tout comme sa place de leader au sein de l'équipe Voltron.

Ces choses dont il n'avait jamais voulu.

Lance fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme s'emparer d'une boîte où se trouvaient plusieurs ampoules contenant un liquide ambré. Keith s'empara de l'une d'elle et en but le contenu d'une traite avant de s'asseoir dans son lit, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il évita le regard de Lance, tout d'abord, avant de comprendre de quoi ça pouvait avoir l'air et qu'il ne voulait pas que le Paladin bleu s'inquiète d'avantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de prendre ?

— C'est juste pour dormir, répondit Keith en sentant d'ores et déjà ses muscles se détendre. C'est Coran qui me les a donné. Il m'a dit que ça aidait Shiro. »

Lance garda le silence et prit place aux côté du jeune homme, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Keith, et pourtant, le fantôme de la présence de Shiro semblait d'autant plus fort.

« Je savais pas que Shiro avait besoin de ça. », souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Keith leva les yeux dans sa direction. Il avait l'air peiné de l'apprendre, et il comprenait pourquoi ; même lui qui se pensait le plus proche de Shiro n'avait jamais rien su de tout ça. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'il vivait au quotidien, ce qu'il avait choisi de cacher aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter, le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Il aurait aimé le savoir, être en mesure de lui apporter son aide, son soutien, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait l'un envers l'autre.

« … Ouais. Moi non plus. »

Personne ne savait ce que Shiro vivait au quotidien. Et maintenant qu'il était à sa place, Keith avait plus que jamais besoin de sentir la présence de son ami pour lui donner le courage d'avancer, parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction à prendre.

Le brun sembla se rappeler pourquoi il était venu et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Alors... A propos de ce dont je voulais te parler... »

Keith se redressa. Lance avait l'air de chercher ses mots et faisait désormais les cent pas dans la chambre. Il finit par soupirer et haussa des épaules avant de se lancer :

« Ça fait un moment qu'on veut t'en parler avec les autres et c'est Hunk qui était censé s'y coller, mais... Enfin bref. Je pense que tu devrais pas rester tout seul comme ça.

— Que-

— Non, écoute-moi, le coupa Lance qui maintenant qu'il était sur sa lancée ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Shiro était proche de tout le monde, mais je suis pas bête au point de savoir que vous aviez... Que vous avez un truc en plus, tous les deux, se reprit-il en se mordillant furieusement la lèvre après avoir constaté qu'il parlait du Paladin noir au passé, ce qui – il l'avait parfaitement remarqué – avait aussi fait tiquer Keith. Ça fait des semaines et personne arrive à s'en remettre, alors j'imagine que... Enfin, pour toi, ça doit être... Mais tu ne nous dis rien, alors on sait pas quoi faire pour t'aider, tu comprends ?

— Lance, attends, le coupa le jeune homme en assimilant tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Je vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir. »

Lance semblait autant concerné par la réaction de Keith que mal à l'aise, désormais. Un petit rire lui échappa et il passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque, que chatouillaient depuis peu quelques mèches de cheveux dont la longueur n'était pas passé inaperçue aux yeux de l'ancien paladin rouge et qui ne semblait pas déranger le principal concerné.

« Euh, ouais, moi non plus, admit-il en se remettant à faire les cent pas. Je suis sûr que Hunk aurait été carrément plus crédible que moi.

— Plus cohérent aussi, je suppose, soupira Keith en arquant un sourcil.

— Tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que... »

Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration et se tourna vers son rival de toujours, l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

« Quoi que tu penses, c'est pas en te fermant aux autres que tu vas aider qui que ce soit. Ça te rendra pas plus fort, et ça risque même de te rendre moins fiable, et... Ça va te paraître dingue, mais je sais de quoi je parle, d'accord ? Je sais pas de quoi t'as peur, mais c'est pas en restant tout seul que tu vas arranger les choses. »

Keith baissa les yeux, silencieux. Une partie de lui – la plus forte, sans doute – lui hurlait que personne et surtout pas Lance ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était de porter les derniers espoirs de Shiro, de vivre dans son ombre et de devoir assumer ses responsabilités alors qu'il avait plus que jamais désespérément besoin de sa présence. Ils ne savaient pas ce que ça faisait de savoir que tout le monde comptait sur lui, lui qui il y avait quelques mois à peine de ça vivait seul dans un désert, sans jamais voir ou compter sur qui que ce soit.

Mais il y avait autre chose en Keith, une petite lumière qui se battait encore pour continuer à faire brûler le brasier qui alimentait son cœur. Une voix qu'il avait longtemps bridée, d'abord parce qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Shiro dans son esprit et parce que sans vraiment l'admettre, Keith était terrifié par ce qu'il pouvait entendre d'elle.

Par ce que Lance était entrain de lui confirmer, une fois de plus.

« Je supporte plus de plus voir ta coupe de cheveux ridicule quand on est tous ensemble. Je peux pas te laisser t'isoler alors qu'on est là pour toi. Parce que c'est vrai, Keith, au cas où t'aurais oublié, reprit Lance en s'accroupissant pour trouver son regard. On est une équipe. T'es pas tout seul. Et ce que je te dis va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais Shiro était pas seul non plus. »

Il hésita avant d'ajouter :

« … Et t'as pas à être ce que Shiro voulait que tu sois. Parce que je suis sûr qu'il attend pas de toi que tu sois autre chose que ce que t'es déjà. »

Keith perçut distinctement la fissure qui s'était brusquement formée dans la forteresse qu'il avait battit autour de son cœur et leva les yeux vers Lance, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lance tenta de lui sourire ; et Keith réalisa que les choses étaient peut-être aussi simples que ça. Peut-être que Lance lui avait toujours montré l'exemple à suivre, après tout, lui qui était toujours resté fidèle à lui-même.

Lance pour qui il était toujours un rival.

Lance pour qui il était devenu un ami.

Lance pour qui il n'avait jamais cessé d'être Keith.

Le jeune homme finit par détourner le regard et remercia les mèches trop longues de sa frange qui en l'occurrence dissimulèrent assez ses yeux pour empêcher Lance de voir qu'ils s'étaient mis à briller. Il était pris d'un soudain besoin de se laisser – de pleurer. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Keith avait beau être impulsif et agir comme une véritable tête brûlée, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à montrer qu'il n'était pas déstabilisé, qu'il gardait le contrôle de ses émotions, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait ; et jusque là, son stratagème avait presque toujours marché.

Sauf avec Shiro, qui l'avait débarrassé de son armure à force de temps et de patience.

Et Lance, manifestement, qui venait de lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il pensait encore avoir sur ses émotions en l'espace de quelques minutes à peine.

« Euh... Voilà, fit ce dernier en se redressant. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de t'en parler. »

Keith hocha la tête en silence ; vu l'état dans lequel il glissait irrémédiablement, il craignait que le timbre de sa voix ne le trahisse. Il lui fallu un moment avant de pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement et il leva un regard fatigué en direction de Lance, qui le lui rendit en silence.

Avec amitié. Avec compassion.

Avec un petit quelque chose qui s'était tissé naturellement entre eux.

« Est-ce que... Tu serais d'accord pour que je revienne demain ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

Le paladin mit un moment avant de réagir. Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre tout en hochant la tête :

« Euh... Ouais. Ouais, bien-sûr. Pas de problème.

— Cool, fit Lance d'une voix plus faible que ce à quoi il avait le droit d'ordinaire. Bon, je te laisse. Bonne nuit, Keith.

— Bonne nuit. »

Lance lui sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière la porte et de le laisser à nouveau seul avec ses pensée.

Il ne fit pas de rêve, cette nuit-là. Pas le même que d'habitude, en tout cas.

* * *

X

* * *

Hunk se réveilla le lendemain.

Le soulagement fut tel que même Allura ne dissimula pas les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses grands yeux bleus lorsque tous se précipitèrent dans sa direction. Keith ne put ignorer la voix qui lui dit de se maintenir à une distance raisonnable et de rester calme, de se montrer fort, quand bien même lui aussi sentait cette même vague de soulagement qui déferlait sur tous les Paladins.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en croisant le regard de Lance, aussi. Parce que Lance l'avait immédiatement cherché des yeux, balayant la pièce du regard avant de s'ancrer définitivement au sien, de s'y accrocher quelques secondes et de sourire parce qu'il était soulagé et bêtement heureux de savoir que Hunk allait bien.

Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il leur restait à présent, et que Keith n'avait pas à faire comme si ça n'était pas le cas.

Hunk semblait fatigué, mais il rendit leur étreinte à chacun de ses amis, fidèle à lui-même. Les autres se mirent à rire et à pleurer en même temps lorsque Lance se mit à lui hurler dessus pour avoir été aussi imprudent, en reniflant pitoyablement et probablement au bord des larmes, lui aussi. Le flot d'insultes qui s'échappait des lèvres du Paladin bleu s'éteignit lorsque son meilleur ami le prit dans ses bras, ignorant ses protestations jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rende son étreinte. Le surplus d'émotion se tarit, les plongeant dans une léthargie étrange, dans laquelle Keith se trouvait empêtré malgré lui.

Il souriait toujours, et son cœur lui parut soudainement plus léger.

* * *

X

* * *

 _« I wanted you to know_

 _You were the end of me_

 _You took the last control I could feel »_

* * *

X

* * *

Keith réalisa à quel point il était impatient de recevoir la visite de Lance lorsqu'il se précipita pour lui ouvrir.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence quelques secondes en silence. Le Paladin bleu avait l'air moins épuisé que la veille, bien que son visage soit encore marqué par le manque de sommeil. Il était en pyjama, cette fois, et Keith fronça des sourcils à la vue de la boîte qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Euh... Je peux entrer, d'abord ? »

Lance eut un petit rire en le voyant se fustiger mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé et entra après que l'autre se soit écarté. Il prit immédiatement place sur le lit, à la même place que la veille, et inspira longuement avant de lever les yeux vers Keith.

« Bon, d'abord, il faut que tu me promettes que tu vas pas te moquer de moi. »

Keith arqua un sourcil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me moquerais de toi ?

— On s'en fiche. Promets-moi. », insista Lance sans le lâcher du regard.

L'autre paladin prit place en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je me moquerai pas de toi, Lance. C'est promis. »

Le jeune homme parut satisfait et commença à ouvrir la boîte avant de se figer tout à fait.

« T'es sûr, hein ? Tu te moqueras pas ? »

— Mais non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me moquerais de toi ?

— Ben, je sais pas, justement. »

Keith commençait à s'impatienter et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il perçut la note d'amusement dans la voix de Lance. Ce dernier se mit à sourire, l'air vaguement moqueur, et l'autre tomba des nues en réalisant qu'il cherchait simplement à le faire réagir. Il l'avait toujours fait, après tout ; il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça change.

Et ce faisant, Lance lui démontrait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il change non plus.

Le Paladin bleu soupira et ouvrit la boîte avec précaution. Keith restait silencieux, observant son contenu sans rien laisser paraître, respectueux.

« Bon, allons-y. J'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne, tu sais. Même pas à Hunk.

— Mais... Alors pourquoi tu-

— Parce que t'en as besoin, le coupa Lance. Et moi aussi, je crois. »

Il s'agissait de feuilles de papier, pliées comme des enveloppes. Lance en choisit une – Keith était incapable de dire s'il l'avait prise au hasard ou non – et la lui tendit. Le pliage était remarquablement soigné, et le Paladin noir s'en voulut de penser qu'il n'imaginait pas Lance être aussi méticuleux alors que c'était pourtant souvent le cas et qu'il l'était probablement bien plus que lui, dans tout ce qu'il faisait. À commencer par le provoquer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Keith, curieux, en examinant le papier avec précaution.

— Euh, des lettres. »

Il fronça des sourcils.

« Tu écris des lettres ? Dans l'espace ? »

Lance hocha lentement la tête et détourna le regard.

« Je... J'écris à ma famille. »

Keith se figea. Lance avait baissé les yeux, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Lance écrivait des lettres à sa famille, sa famille qui était tout pour lui, ses racines, son ancre ; sa famille qui était à des années lumière d'ici, sur Terre, sans nouvelles de Lance depuis maintenant des mois. Sa famille qu'il n'était même pas sûr de revoir un jour. Soudainement, Keith réalisa que Lance lui ouvrait une partie de lui bien plus intime qu'il ne pourra jamais le faire, et il mentirait s'il disait que ça ne lui faisait rien.

Ça le terrifiait.

Ça le terrifiait, parce que Lance venait d'admettre qu'il avait une confiance totale en lui, qu'il lui confessait quelque chose dont même Hunk qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis bien plus longtemps et qui avait sûrement une meilleure capacité d'écoute et de soutien que lui ne savait rien.

Ça le terrifiait, parce que la famille de Lance, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'avant Voltron, d'avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent tous les deux. C'était son refuge, une source intarissable de bonheur, et tous savaient à quel point sa famille lui manquait. C'était une partie de lui, quelque chose qui le définissait, une pièce indispensable pour comprendre Lance, le percevoir dans son entièreté.

Ça le terrifiait, parce qu'en faisant ça, c'est comme si Lance lui donnait les clés menant vers son cœur ; et ça le terrifiait plus encore parce que Keith se sentait incapable de faire la même chose.

Keith chercha ses mots, envahi par une vague de ressentis trop flous pour qu'il puisse y mettre des mots.

« Lance, je... Je sais pas si je devrais... »

Le Paladin bleu se redressa avant qu'il ne repose la lettre pour l'empêcher de le faire en repoussant sa main vers lui avec la sienne.

« J'aimerais que tu le fasses, lui dit-il alors, et Keith réalisa au son de sa voix qu'il n'était pas le seul sur qui les émotions avaient pris le dessus. Je sais que ça doit être bizarre pour toi, mais c'est important pour moi. »

Keith fixa la lettre un long moment avant de le regarder à nouveau. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes, indécis et silencieux.

« J'ai rien à te donner en retour, lâcha enfin le jeune homme. J'ai pas... de secrets ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. »

Contre toute attente, Lance eut un petit sourire ; simple, presque tendre, ce qui le déstabilisa d'autant plus. Il ressentit le besoin urgent de le voir rire après s'être moqué de lui ; mais une autre partie de lui savait que c'était important.

« Je sais, répondit Lance en haussant des épaules. J'attends rien de toi. Je veux juste que tu me dises ce que t'en penses. »

Keith le fixa encore un long moment avant de se saisir de nouveau de la lettre. Il inspira profondément avant de commencer à la déplier avec précaution, soucieux de la laisser intacte.

C'était un point de non-retour qu'ils franchissaient tous les deux, mais Lance avait raison en disant qu'il en avait besoin. Qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en découvrant les premiers mots. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir été écrits par une main tremblante, hésitante sur les premiers mots, avant de s'affirmer par la suite. Keith ne réalisa pas qu'il s'était mis à sourire, la commissure de ses lèvres frémissant à certains passages plus légers dans lesquels il reconnaissait bien le Paladin bleu.

« J'avais oublié ce jour-là, avoua-t-il en se remémorant les événements racontés par Lance à sa famille.

— Ça m'arrive aussi, fit le brun en souriant à son tour. J'aime bien les relire de temps en temps, juste pour me souvenir de ce qu'on a déjà vécu ici. »

Lance se mit à en relire quelques unes à son tour. La plupart racontaient simplement leurs journées en tant que Paladins, relatant ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leur départ pour la Terre. Dans certaines lettres toutefois, Keith sentait le poids des interrogations de Lance, lorsqu'il se demandait s'il rentrerait un jour, si sa famille se souvenait toujours de lui, s'il rencontrera un jour ses nièces et neveux. Ça devait bien faire plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là lorsque Keith se figea en ouvrant une autre lettre que le Paladin bleu avait mis de côté.

« Lance... »

Keith leva les yeux vers Lance, la lettre à la main. Ce dernier était silencieux, dans l'attente de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire – parce que tout ce qui comptait, là, maintenant, dans cette chambre au goût de larmes, c'est ce que Keith allait lui dire.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre d'écrit sur celle-là, à part _« Vous me manquez. »_ , fit-il remarquer le plus doucement possible, soucieux de l'impact qu'auront ses mots sur Lance mais trop curieux pour ne pas le soulever.

— Je sais, répondit le brun en haussant des épaules, avant qu'un pauvre sourire n'étire péniblement ses lèvres. C'est parce que... »

Ses yeux bleus s'embuèrent de larmes et il détourna le regard. Keith lui laissa quelques secondes, le temps de se reprendre. Il comprenait, et à vrai dire, il avait deviné la réponse avant que Lance ne lui dise pourquoi.

« C'est parce que parfois, je peux penser à rien d'autre. »

Keith le fixa longuement et déclara à son tour, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire :

« T'inquiète. Je sais ce que ça fait. »

Lui aussi savait ce que c'était de se noyer dans ses propres pensées.

Lance eut un petit sourire en repliant la lettre avec des gestes méticuleux.

« Tu vois, finit-il par glisser avec amusement, sans la moindre once de moquerie dans la voix. Finalement, toi aussi t'as des trucs à dire. »

Keith ne sut quoi répondre. Lance n'avait pas tord, dans un sens ; il venait effectivement d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, en y plaçant des mots simples et clairs, qui décrivaient bien ce qu'il pensait. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir pour lui ; jamais il ne pourrait dévoiler une partie aussi vulnérable de lui-même.

Probablement parce qu'il aimait croire qu'il n'en avait pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as montré tout ça ? demanda Keith en le voyant ranger les dernières lettres dans un ordre qu'il avait lui seul déterminé.

— Parce que... Je voulais en parler à quelqu'un. Hunk serait sûrement trop triste. Allura ne me prendrait pas au sérieux. Coran me penserait trop faible. Pidge saurait pas quoi dire. Je suppose. »

Keith fronça des sourcils.

« Donc je suis ton choix par défaut ?

— Nan, démentit immédiatement Lance d'un air agacé en levant les yeux, le dissuadant silencieusement d'avoir toute pensée de ce genre du regard. Et avant que tu te mettes en tête que je fais juste ça pour être sympa, je te signale que t'es la seule personne à qui j'en ai parlé et que c'est pas franchement facile, d'accord ? »

Il détourna le regard. Keith lui laissa un temps raisonnable pour retrouver son calme – il sentait au son de sa voix qu'il était blessé, agacé, que son ton était accusateur et n'avait pas du tout envie d'y répondre.

Puis il se souvint de ce que Lance était venu trouver ici. Il voulait l'avis de Keith. Pas celui de Hunk, de Pidge, d'Allura ou de Coran ; il voulait son avis à lui.

« Lance, je... »

Le Paladin bleu glissa un regard dans sa direction, la boîte contenant ses lettres entre les mains. Les mots s'étaient bloqués dans la gorge de Keith, sa voix bridée par celle qu'il avait constamment dans la tête, celle qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas obligé de dire ce qu'il allait dire, qu'il prenait un risque en le faisant, que ses mots avaient un réel impact et qu'il en était conscient.

Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Pas seulement parce que Lance le regardait comme si son approbation était la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant, pas seulement parce que Keith était devenu un ami ou quelque chose dans ce genre là pour lui et que le moment qu'ils vivaient tous les deux lui paraissait important.

Il fallait qu'il le dise parce qu'il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire.

« C'est… C'est une bonne idée. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Et je comprends que ça puisse t'aider. »

Il hésita une seconde et puisa dans le courage qu'il lui restait pour ajouter :

« Et… Si ça peut t'aider de venir m'en parler, alors… »

Lance dut percevoir son embarras, puisqu'il se leva la seconde suivante, dissipant son malaise de ce sourire suffisant qui lui était propre.

« T'inquiète, je sais où est ta chambre. Je viendrais avec des snacks, la prochaine fois. »

Keith ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bien agi, tout en sachant qu'on attendait peut-être plus de lui ; il n'en savait rien. Cette soirée – et la précédente – l'avaient vidé de toute énergie tant elles avaient été émotionnellement éprouvantes pour lui.

« Eh, Keith. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule ; douce, présente. Autrefois, Keith aurait eu le réflexe de se dégager, de s'éloigner, de se protéger – mais pas ce soir.

Pas ce soir.

« Toi aussi, si t'as quoi que ce soit dont tu voudrais parler... Ou simplement besoin de compagnie. Ma chambre est juste à côté. », fit le Paladin bleu avec un clin d'œil tout en désignant le mur derrière lui avec ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait de pistolets.

Il se figea toutefois à quelques pas de la porte et se tourna vers lui, l'air soudainement très concerné.

« En fait, ce que je viens de dire était beaucoup moins encourageant dans ma tête, admit-il en faisant une moue songeuse. J'aurais peut-être du y penser quand j'étais encore à la Garnison. »

Keith roula des yeux, même s'il était en vérité plus amusé par ce que Lance venait de dire qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

« C'est ça. Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller la noter, fit-il en lui indiquant la porte.

— Franchement, je crois que je vais vraiment le faire. », continua le Paladin avec détermination, sa boîte sous le bras.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

« Et euh... Merci. C'était pas très marrant, mais ça m'a fait du bien. »

Keith acquiesça.

« Bon, bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit, Lance. »

Il le regarda partir et ajouta avant qu'il n'ait quitté la pièce :

« Et merci. »

Lance se contenta de jeter un regard derrière son épaule en partant, et la porte se referma sur son sourire.

* * *

X

* * *

L'ombre du Lion noir lui paraissait chaque jour un peu plus grande, pénétrante. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la rapidité farouche de Rouge, l'aisance qu'ils avaient tous les deux à voler comme si le ciel leur appartenait.

Lorsqu'il pilotait le Lion noir, tout ce que Keith ressentait, c'était l'absence de Shiro.

Il restait souvent seul dans le hangar, observant les Lions en se demandant encore une fois ce qui avait bien pu se passer, ce qui allait leur arriver. Alors, parfois, une présence se faisait ressentir, puis une main sur son épaule, familière.

« T'es pas obligé de porter ça tout seul, tu sais. T'es pas tout seul, Keith. »

La main de Keith trouva celle du jeune homme et s'y accrocha. Une seconde, deux, trois ; peu importe. Lance était là. Pas dans sa tête, pas dans ses cauchemars, pas dans ses craintes. Il était là, et son regard était là, réel, ancré dans le sien. Il était là.

« T'es plus tout seul. »

Lance était là.

Il se le répéta encore une fois, puis deux, puis des tas de fois, et les doigts qui lui rendirent son étreinte lui firent comprendre qu'ils seront là autant de fois qu'il en aura besoin, peu importe où, peu importe quand, peu importe pour combien de temps. Lance était là. Lance ne partira pas.

Lance ne l'abandonnera pas.

* * *

X

* * *

 **Note de fin :**

Merci pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à venir pleurer/crier/me houspiller en review, ça me fera plaisir !

 _Bymeha_


End file.
